The present invention relates to aromatic polyesters comprising dihydroxy-meta-terphenyl ester units. More particularly, the present invention relates to polyester copolymers of ester units of dihydroxy-meta-terphenyl compounds and other bisphenols such as bisphenol A esterified with aromatic diacid units, such as terephthalic acid units, isophthalic acid units or a mixture of such aromatic diacid units.
In copending application Ser. No. 07/651,171, polyether polymers are described derived from 4,4"dihydroxy-m-terphenyls having the formula, ##STR1## where R can be the same or different and a member selected from the class consisting of nitro, C.sub.(1-8) alkoxy and C.sub.(1-13) monovalent hydrocarbon and x is a whole number equal to 0 to 4 inclusive. It has been found that polyether polymers having higher processing temperatures as shown by higher glass transition temperatures (Tg) can be made by reacting the m-terphenyl diols of formula (1), under alkaline conditions with at least one halogen containing compound such as bis(4-halophenyl)sulfone and optionally with at least one dihydroxy compound of the formula, EQU HO--Q--OH (2)
where Q is a divalent C.sub.(6-30) aromatic organic radical. It would be desirable therefore, to employ dihydroxy-metaterephenyls of formula (1) in combination with dihydroxy aromatic compounds of formula (2) to provide additional organic polymers having improved solvent resistance.